Cupcake
by willgirl
Summary: Written for a birthday challenge. What's the reason behind Brennan's dislike of birthdays?


**A/N: Ahhh, insomnia! Gotta love it! Here's my entry for the Birthday Challenge over at the Booth Express. I will full admit that I bawled like a baby when I wrote this, but I think its because its four in the morning and I have had only four hours sleep! Regardless, I hope you all enjoy!**

She used to love her birthday. When she was little, she used to put on her fanciest dress and her parents would take her out for a birthday dinner. Russ would tease her about being old and she would get presents and have a cupcake. It was always a cupcake, never cake. It would have one candle stuck in it and she would blow it out and her family would clap.

Three days before her fifteen birthday, she heard the boys in the house whisper about something special happening in a few days. She got excited, knowing that it was her birthday and took her saved up allowance money and went to the store and bought a beautiful blue dress. It wasn't very expensive, but as soon as she saw it, she bought it. She didn't care if she got in trouble later.

On the morning of her birthday she woke up happy and excited for the first time in a long time. She waved goodbye to her foster parents and headed off to school. Nothing could bother her, not the taunts of being a 'garbage bag kid' and a dork. When she got home, her foster parents weren't there, and she didn't notice the note on the kitchen table as she headed up to her room to put her blue dress on.

An hour later, she sat there, her hair curled, smoothing down her blue dress and wondering when they were coming back. Light rain beat softly against the window and she hoped she wouldn't get her dress wet. She made her way down to the kitchen for a drink and saw the note on the counter.

'Tempe,

We have headed out to visit grandma for her birthday. I know you were uncomfortable visiting last time, so I decided you didn't have to come this time. There's dinner in the microwave if you want it.'

Mary.'

She touched her dress and a half-sob escaped her throat. She shouldn't have expected them to remember. They weren't her real parents. Making her way slowly upstairs, she took off the dress and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Grabbing the dress, she made her way outside, the rain pouring down steadily now. She made her way to the garbage cans and stuffed the dress inside, way down deep so that no one would find it. The rain had soaked her now but she didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sixteen years later, she sat on her couch, drinking a glass of wine and trying to forget about all the birthdays she had in her life.

Angela had left her alone today. She usually forced Brennan to go out with her until last year, feeling frustrated, she let slip the reason why she didn't like birthdays. She had seen the look of pity in Angela's eyes and ignored it.

So this year, Angela just handed her a present along with everyone else, and didn't ask for more. Angela's present was a beautiful blue scarf with swirling patterns that the artist had designed herself. After the presents, she excused herself quickly and headed home, ignoring the looks of surprise on everyone's face.

Holding the blue scarf in her hands as the rain softly pattered against the windowpane, she couldn't stop the ache in her heart nor the tear the rolled down her cheek. She closed her eyes and pictured herself there, sitting on the bed in her blue dress, waiting for someone to care about her again.

A sharp knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Brushing away her tears, she headed to the door. Without looking through the peephole, she knew who it was. Her suspicions were confirmed when she opened the door and saw a slightly wet Seeley Booth, holding something behind his back.

"What do you want?"

"To come in." he said simply. "Is that okay?"

She nodded, knowing that he was going to anyway and let him inside the apartment.

"I have a present for you." He said.

"You already gave me your present." She replied, reaching up and touching the turquoise pendant necklace that he bought her.

"Something else." He said cryptically. "Go sit down on the couch."

She did as she was told as he headed into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he poked his head out.

"Close your eyes." He instructed.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She really wasn't in the mood for this.

A few moments later, she felt him sit beside her.

"Okay." He said softly. "Now you can open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and her breath hitched in her throat. In the palm of Booth's hand was a cupcake with a single candle in it.

"Make a wish." He said.

She nodded, and blinking back a tear, she leaned over and blew out the candle. He smiled and put the cupcake on the table. Reaching over, he pulled her into a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Temperance." He said into her ear.

"Thank you." She replied, holding on to him tightly. "Thank you."


End file.
